


A Dream Gone Awry

by hirusen



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Blood and Gore, Cause You Know I See All Of This Stuff In My Head, Character Death, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dismemberment, Don't Worry They're All Alive And Well, Drowning, Father-Son Relationship, Fear, Forehead Kisses, Forehead Touching, Friendship, Gen, Holding Hands, Hugs, Listening To Heartbeat, Listening To Someone Read, Literal Sleeping Together, Nightmares, Platonic Relationships, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed, The Author Got Squeamish Writing This, The Mindscape, Virgil Has Insomnia, Virgil's Nightmares Are Just Assholes, why am i like this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:39:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirusen/pseuds/hirusen
Summary: He should have known they might've come back after Deceit returned, but...he wasn't expecting this.





	1. A Possible Cure?

The warm milk slid down his throat soothingly, causing him to purr in contentment. Roman's been trying to help Virgil get to sleep more often, or at the very least feel tired enough  _to_ sleep, and he suggested that he tried drinking warm milk to calm his nerves and maybe rein in his horrible insomnia. It was half reason Thomas had so much trouble falling asleep; once he is asleep, Thomas is out like a light, but Virgil could only manage 4 to 5 hours (and Logan has constantly scolded him about it because that wasn't a healthy amount of sleep, but it was always a weak one because at least Virgil  **was** getting sleep).

He wanted to try and see if sleeping on the couch instead of in his room would help him fall asleep quicker, having borrowed one of Patton's blankets since he didn't want to use the one that was thrown over the back of the couch. Virgil took one of the pillows from the corner and placed it on the end of the couch, Virgil placing the empty glass onto the coffee table before draping the blanket over his body, having chose to sleep without his jacket on tonight, and let out a soft breath. He closed his eyes, settled into the sofa a little more, and relaxed.

"Virgil?" He jerked awake by the sound of someone's voice and a hand gently shaking his shoulder. "Oh! Shoot, sorry! I didn't mean to wake you up." It was Roman who was knelt next to him. "Mngh...It's alright." He spoke with a deep yawn. "What time is it?" "Just a little before noon." Roman was lost at the stunned look in Anxiety's eyes, but relaxed a little when he saw a smile cracking his lips. "Really?" "Yep. When did you get to sleep last night?" "Um...around ten or eleven." There was a loud clattering coming from the kitchen and the duo turned to see that Patton had dropped the pan he was going to use to make everyone food for lunch, Logan having lost his jaw. "This morning or..?" "No, last night." Everyone was smiling then.

"I...I think something worked last night, Princey." "Yeah. I would say so. Goodness, I didn't think that it would work so well though; now I feel bad. I should have let you sleep more." Virgil chuckled softly. "No, it's okay. I...I actually don't feel so tired."  _I also don't remember dreaming about anything._ He didn't say that part, but he was happy about it just as much. Virgil thinks that his insomnia is actually self-inflicted because every time he falls asleep, he's shot awake again by horrific nightmares, too scared to try to sleep again if the following anxiety attack would even allow him to consider the idea. He doesn't remember much of his younger years, but he does remember that he didn't have any trouble sleeping before the nightmares started.

"Well, that's good, kiddo! Now! How about some brunch for you, Virgil?" "What? Are we not included in that, Patton?" "Roman, you already had breakfast; Virgil hasn't yet, so it's only fair that he gets the chance to have some. Besides, Logan's stomach is a little upset so I don't think he'd be wanting anything close to breakfast food outside of maybe toast." Virgil gave Logan a concerned look. "Something not agree with you this morning, Logan?" "I think so. Perhaps the eggs? I'm not sure what it was, but I knew it was after we ate breakfast." "You can have some of my tea if you think it'll help." Virgil offered, getting a little smile from Logic.

Because of who he is for Thomas and his own personal anxiety, Virgil actually has stomach or digestion issues half regularly, so he drinks a lot of tea or ginger ale soda to help calm his system when it's acting up. "I guess that means no eggs for you, huh, kiddo?" Patton spoke and Virgil have him an apologetic look; if the others ate something that upset their system, Virgil tends to not eat it for that day, not wanting to risk is own system getting upset because that's always a very uncomfortable, sometimes painful, mess. "Ah, that's alright! I think I'll just spoil you with some pancakes and a grilled cheese sandwich!"

Cue offended Roman noises.

"I'll make you a couple too, Roman. Hush." "...Okay." Virgil giggled softly as Roman sat down on the floor and pouted like a child. "What are you giggling at, Sunshine?" "You being cute, Princey." Virgil told him as he stretched, slid his jacket back on, and went upstairs to wash his face.  _Maybe...Maybe this means the nightmares have gone away?_ Virgil prayed, rolling his head around to get his neck to pop.  _Maybe because I'm with people I trust, the nightmares won't come back like they did. I won't have to see such images again..._

But life was never that easy, nor that forgiving.


	2. Three Days After Deceit Appeared

Virgil laughed brightly as water was splashed over him when Roman dove into the pool, having been sitting on the edge, his feet soaking in the water. Logan and Patton were currently swimming laps to see if Patton's improved his form like he told Logan he did. It's been a long time since they had spent sometime together like this, having let Thomas enjoy some peace and quiet. "Come on, Virg! You can't tell me that you're afraid of the water." Roman called after he surfaced, his hair plastered against his forehead before getting brushed out of his face, that usual charming smile on his lips again.

"Yeah! Come on, son! No need to be scared! We're all here for you!" Patton encouraged, having managed to win his race against Logan, who was also giving Virgil a welcoming expression. "Well...alright." He spoke, quickly removing his jacket and tossing it towards their things, sliding off the wall into the water. Roman swam up to him, gently taking his hand as he lead him away from the wall and towards a little bit deeper water. "Ready? One...Two..." They both took a lungful of air and dunked down under the water. When they surfaced, both Roman and Patton were chuckling as Virgil's bangs were flatted over the whole of his face now that they were wet. "Come, let us see that handsome face." Prince Roman cooed as he reached up and gently moved the soaked hair out of Virgil's bright red face.

He always got flustered when Roman was acting like this; Virgil's always felt so special when he did. "There he is. My handsome little emo." "Shut it, Sir Sing-A-Lot." Roman chuckled, releasing Virgil's hand in favor of being Logan's next opponent. Patton kept him company with silly little games, never failing to elect bright smiles and warm laughter from Anxiety. They spent the rest of their time just fooling around, playing games of marco polo or water tag. "Ah man. Do we have to go?" Virgil spoke up, the pool area nearly drained of people and the sun already beginning to set on the horizon. "I think so, kiddo. But this was a lot of fun!" "I agree. This was fairly relaxing. Perhaps we should do something like this again. Maybe...next month?" Logan suggested and there was no arguments heard from anyone.

They had just reached the shallow end of the pool when Roman was suddenly in front of him. "Whoa! Don't scare me like that, Roman." He spoke, hand pressed against his own chest to try and calm his heart when he felt that hand getting ripped off his body, pulled almost painfully straight by Patton; Logan quickly snared his other hand and mimicked Patton's hold. "Pat? Logan? C-Come on, what are you doing?" Virgil spoke, his voice sounding like he thought that they were joking. Neither one loosened their grip. "C-Come on, guys. Th-This isn't funny." Virgil felt his chest start to tighten as they said nothing, glancing to Roman when his hands were placed onto his shoulders.

"W-What are y-you doing? N-No! No, wait, st--" He couldn't finish as his legs were swept out from under him by Roman, feeling as he was shoved and pulled down into the water. Patton and Logan were now kneeling in the waist high water as Roman sat on his waist, his strong hands keeping his chest, and thus his head, under the clear liquid. He fought against Morality's and Logic's hold on his arms, wanting them free so he could shove Roman off his body.

But then he saw it.

The dead, cold, distant looks in all of their eyes. None of them cared as they held him under the water, Virgil starting to panic as he reached the last of the air in his lungs. He struggled even harder against them, desperately trying to flail his arms free, his legs kicking hard as he bucked and squirmed, praying to dislodge Roman from his waist, but nothing worked. His lungs burned as he started to get lightheaded, his body yelling at him to open his mouth to breathe, yet keep it closed, to not let the water in.

His body's reflex kicked in and his mouth was unwillingly flung open, swallowing a mouthful of water.

It hurt.

His throat hurt.

His lungs hurt.

His head hurt.

His heart was pounding in his chest, fear and adrenaline in equal measures thrumming in his veins. Virgil fought as hard as he could as he was forced to inhale another lungful of water, wanting so badly for the others to snap out of whatever trance or spell was holding them. For the signs of life to shine back into their eyes, pull him out from under the water, and get him the medical attention that he needs. But nothing like that happened. Instead, he saw as black started to boarder his vision and the world around him began to fade the one thing that made his blood go cold.

They were all smiling.

* * *

Virgil shot up with a scream, shaking hard as he tried to breathe. Everything was pressing against him too tightly. He frantically kicked the sheets of his bed off his body, basically ripped his jacket off his chest before he hastily stripped out of his clothes until he was naked. He didn't care if the others heard him at that moment, sobbing uncontrollably as he curled into a tight, little ball in the middle of his bed. He tried to focus on doing his breathing exercise, but his mind was too muddied from the nightmare to actually do so.

All he could feel against his skin was Patton's and Logan's hands digging into his arms, Roman's normally welcoming, strong hands holding him down, the icy water surrounding him before it started to fill him up.

He broke down even more, rocking back and forth as best as he could through his vicious trembling, sobbing like every nerve in his body was set on fire, trying so hard to just  _breathe_.

Virgil couldn't deny it now. After three long, blissful nights of being able to rest for 8 hours or more a night, he couldn't deny what he has been dreading all this time.

The nightmares were back.


	3. Intermission, Part I

"Virgil? Honey, what's the matter?" Anxiety glanced over from the stairs he was sitting on to Patton, giving him a weak smile. "It's nothing, Pat." "Are you sure? You're wearing your old jacket and I'm pretty sure we did laundry yesterday." It was normally the only time that Virgil would wear it. That is, of course, unless something was wrong. "I..." Virgil sighed. "I thought the stuff I tried out to help me sleep was working, but..." "Oh no. Are you having trouble sleeping again?" Virgil hummed softly. "Do you think it could be because you're sleeping in your room again? You had been sleeping on the couch for the last three days."

Huh.

Virgil hadn't thought about that. Could that be the reason? Could his nightmares be triggered by him sleeping in his own room? "It...It might be. I'm not sure. I'll sleep on the couch tonight and see if I sleep better." Patton smiled to him before he bent down and curled his arms around him. "Oh, I love you so much, pumpkin! Please don't be afraid to reach out to one of us if you can't sleep, okay? We'd be more than willing to help." Virgil after a moment returned the hug, trying to not let his tears cloud up into his eyes. "Okay."


	4. A Father's Love

He couldn't believe this was happening.

No.

No way.

Not to him.

Not Patton.

Virgil raced down the seemingly endless hallway, forcing himself to ignore the splotches and smears of blood on the walls. He barreled towards the only door he could see, a dim light coming from inside the room it shielded. He needed to get to Patton. He doesn't remember what happened, all he can recall is that something was hunting down Morality and it was nothing that was apart of Thomas. He reached the door, hand out to shove it open, when he slipped on a pool of blood that had leaked out from under the door.

His chin collided first with the knob and then the floor, his teeth clicking together harshly. Anxiety groaned as he shoved himself up, his hand coming up to greet his face. But when his hand made contact with his skin, Virgil recoiled because it was suddenly wet and slightly sticky. Glancing down, he saw that it was coated in dark red, his clothes also getting slightly dyed with that color. He was shaking as he sluggishly drifted his eyes up, his heart pounding in his chest, and felt bile rising in his throat at the sight before him.

He found Patton.

Lying in a pool of blood, his polo torn asunder and his chest cavity ripped open. One of his lungs was halfway out of his body, the other missing along with his liver; his intestines appeared to have been gleefully pulled out of place, draped around his hips like some kind of twisted skirt. His stomach was pierced onto his shattered breastbone, still leaking a small amount of the natural acid into the blood soaked cavity. His heart was still in the correct place, but it had been pulled apart into four sections: once down the middle and then separated again in the middle of each new half, barely enough threads of muscle to hold it all together.

Virgil was staring at Patton's mutilated body in horrified fascination, unable to look at anything else even though he was so desperate to rip his eyes away from the sight before him. He managed to pull his eyes up and caught hold of Patton's.

Patton's dead, lifeless eyes.

Virgil couldn't fight it anymore.

He screamed.

* * *

Patton bolted out of bed and rushed downstairs at the frantic bellow of his name, finding Virgil thrashing on the couch. "Virgil? Virgil! Virgil, open your eyes!" He spoke, trying not to panic himself. Virgil jolted up, narrowly avoiding colliding his head with Patton's face, folding up into a ball and started to cry like a child. "Sh, sh, sh. It's okay, baby. It's okay, I'm right here; breathe, Virgil, breathe, I'm right here." Patton hushed as he pulled him against his chest and held tight, getting crushed as Virgil responded too eagerly, his arms a vice around his waist, but he didn't care.

He reached up and started to stroke Virgil's hair while he hummed a soft little tune, swaying gently. Virgil couldn't stop crying. He couldn't stop shaking. He couldn't pull himself away to see with his own eyes that he really was being held by Patton, that he really was okay.

That everything he witnessed was just a nightmare. That is wasn't real.

"It's gonna be okay, it's gonna be okay. You're alright. Sh, sh, just breathe, son. I've got you. You're gonna be okay." Patton whispered, not caring that nearly every inch of his shirt that Virgil's face was buried into was now wet. Not caring that his ribs and back were starting to hurt from the force of Virgil's arms around his body. All Patton cared about was Virgil; he was scared, he was crying, he wasn't breathing right. Patton  **had** to fix this. "D-Dad...Daddy..!" "I'm here, sweetheart. I'm here." Virgil managed to latch onto Patton's voice, pinning his demanding anxiety against it.

"P-Patton..!" "I'm here. I've got you, just breathe. I'm right here, Virgil; Daddy's got you." Patton felt some relief wash through him as the sobs started to quiet down. "There we go. That's my good, precious boy. Keep breathing." "Dad..." "It's okay, baby." Patton kept threading his fingers through Anxiety's hair, kept rocking him tenderly in his arms, kept hushing sweet words and reassurances to him. Virgil was somehow able to push his mind out of his anxiety attack, taking in Patton's warmth, his voice, his firm, reassuring hold on his frame, his scent.

Finally, the shaking stopped and his tears ceased. Patton slowly started to move just far enough away to look into Virgil's eyes, the deep brown surrounded by red. "You wanna talk to me?" Patton gently prodded, wanting to know so badly what had caused Virgil to be like this, but at the same time, could see in his eyes just how scared he still was. "I...I-I...I-I had a-a-a nig-nightmare..." "Sh, sh, sh. Slow breaths, sweety." Virgil swallowed around the thick lump in his throat, trying to keep calm. "I...I-I saw y-you...y-yo-your body...it was...it was j-just mangled, and I..."

"Virgil, honey, look at me." Patton spoke softly, cupping the other's face in his hands. "Look at me, baby." Virgil did, reluctantly. "Do I look hurt to you?" "N-No..." "Do I seem to be alive and well?" "Yeah..." "Then there is nothing for you to fear, Virgil. I know what you saw was scary, and that you didn't want it to be real, and it's not. It's not real. I'm right here and I will always be here." Patton's words of reassurance pulled a trigger in Virgil's mind and his anxiety slipped away. "There we go. Come on, let's get you back to sleep." "B-But--Whoa!" Virgil started to argue, but Patton scooped him up into his arms, cradling him against his body like he would a kid, and went back to his room.

He pulled the sheets back and placed Virgil onto his bed, undoing the zipper of his jacket before he crawled back into his bed. Virgil felt as his face was pulled into Patton's chest, his arms gently looping around his body and holding him. "I'll be right here, Virgil. No need to be afraid anymore. Dad will be here to protect you from the bad dreams." He had to remind Virgil that he is a father, and as such, he will do whatever he can to protect his son, biological or not. Virgil cuddled closer, loosely throwing his arms around Patton's body as he started to relax again, his eyes feeling heavy. "You better, dad...or I'm not eating your pancakes tomorrow." Patton mocked an offended noise, but smiled to Virgil, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Now _that_ would be a tragedy."

Virgil, thankfully, was able to put his mind at ease and giggle. "I love you, dad." "I love you too, Virgil. Sweet dreams."


	5. Intermission, Part II

"Oh, I didn't think that you were a morning person, Virgil." Named Side and Patton turned towards the stairs, seeing Logan descending them. "I'm not, but..." "But?" Logan asked, brow raised. "Well... Virgil had a nightmare last night. I woke up, calmed him down, and had him sleep in my room. He sorta just...woke up with me." Patton explained, and Logan frowned tenderly, a worried look in his eyes. "I thought you had started to sleep better?" "I had, but...well, I've been having trouble again. Patton thought it was because I had been sleeping in my room when I first had difficulty again, but when I slept on the couch..." He didn't need to go into detail on what happened.

"Did you go to sleep at your usual time?" Anxiety nodded his head, taking a slow drink of the glass of juice Patton got him while he cooked breakfast. "What about drinking warm milk? That's what you did the last time you got a full night's rest, did you not?" Hm. That was true; Virgil hadn't been drinking the milk when he went to sleep the last two times. Yeah, he knows that drinking warm milk doesn't actually help him fall asleep, but the placebo effect is a powerful thing. Plus, the feeling of something warm pooling pleasantly into his belly has helped Virgil calm down in the past (hence the surplus of tea he has on hand).

"I could try that tonight." "You stopped? How come?" "Well...when I was finally able to sleep for as long as I did, I felt that same urge coming at normal times so I didn't fight against it, and I could just fall asleep." Logan cocked his hips a little, a hand raised to his mouth as he thought about the information given to him. "Oh stop making him feel like he's some kind of experiment, Logan! He's already told me that he'll come get one of us if he needs our help falling asleep, alright?" Patton softly chided, Virgil biting down his giggle as Logan scowled, but agreed.


	6. Real Life ASMR

Virgil's hand had started to bruise as he kept banging it against the solid wood door, but he didn't care. What he cared about was Logan's pained screams coming from inside. "Logan! Logan, open the door, please!" He heard him yell in agony and Virgil realized that it was something else, not Logan, causing him pain. Anxiety swallowed and started to ram his whole body against the door; it had to have been the same thing that killed Patton. It had to be! "Logan!"

The wet sound of a hunk of flesh slapping onto the floor was echoed by Logan's heartbreaking scream. Virgil heard as Logan started to beg for the pain to stop, each time more louder and frantic than the last as bone was broken over and over again. "L-Lo-o-oga-a-an!" Virgil cried, the salty water running down his face in abandon, his hand, shoulder, and side hurting as he slammed them over and over, again and again, into the door. The sick squelch of blood and viscera reached Virgil's ears and at last the door was broken off its hinges.

But it was too late.

There was Logan, bound to a chair. His abs removed, his intestines slowly falling out of his body, over his lap and on to the floor. Part of his right shoulder was just gone, bone and nerves visible as only the now thin tendons kept his arm from falling off his body. His thighs were cut open, muscles and tendons cut, exposing the bone underneath like a sick prize. Virgil could see several long, deep puncture marks on his torso, his lungs, liver, and heart undoubtedly torn open and filling with excess blood and other fluids.

The most horrific thing though, was that Logan's lower jaw was gone, Virgil barely making out that his tongue was ripped out of his throat through all of the blood dripping from his skull. Logic's eyes were now forever frozen in fear, pleading for his life.

Eyes that were cold.

Lifeless.

Dead.

* * *

Virgil shot up, hand clapping over his mouth as he tilted his head back. He was shaking as he made his body swallow the bile back down, the sour taste scolding his mouth like fire. He shakily got out of his bed and made his way downstairs. He froze when he heard rustling from the kitchen and, oh God. Oh God, please don't tell him that thing was in Thomas's mindscape. Please, please, please no. Virgil hesitated as he began to descent the last of the stairs before he could see the kitchen. A faint, breathless gasp escaped him when he saw Logan, either getting himself something to drink or a small midnight snack. (You'd think that it would be Virgil or Roman who does that, but nope! It's Logan!)

"L-Logan?" The teacher turned toward the voice, dropping the knife he was using as he rushed to Virgil's side, sweeping the tears away from his cheeks. "What happened?" "I-I...I had a nightmare again." God, he felt like such a child. Crying over a nightmare. But he couldn't help it. The people he  _loved_ , the people he  _cherished_ , the people he called his  _friends_ were being killed in his nightmares.

Losing the ones he holds close is his biggest fear.

"Is it the same one you had last night?" Logan asked and Virgil shook his head. "I mean, kinda? It...It had the same...elements to it, but this was different." "Do you mind telling me how it was different? If you feel comfortable enough to do so." Logan wanted to know what the nightmares were about so maybe he could help Virgil find the cause of them and put an end to them. He may not show his emotions when doing videos with Thomas or in his daily life, but that doesn't mean he doesn't have them and he certainly was feeling them now as he placed his hands onto Virgil's trembling body, seeing the deep fear in his eyes.

"I...I-I was trying t-to get into a room that y-you were in. You...You were screaming i-in pain, be-begging for it to s-stop, but when I got into the room y-you..." Virgil choked on his words, but Logan had heard enough. "Breathe, Virgil. I'm right here." Virgil nodded, taking a hesitant step closer, his hand gently grasping one of Logan's. "Would you like to join me in my room for tonight?" Anxiety said nothing, just nodded his head. Logan pulled Virgil closer and wrapped the other's arms around his waist. "Let me finish up here then we'll go to my room, okay?" "W-What were you making?" Virgil asked as Logan picked the fallen knife off the counter top. "Just some toast with Crofters. Would you like a piece?" "...Y-Yeah..." Virgil wasn't about to turn down free food that he didn't have to make himself.

As Logan popped another piece of bread into the toaster, he reached into one of the cabinets and pulled out a glass. Virgil raised a brow as Logic opened up the fridge again, but relaxed a little when he saw that he was getting the milk. "Is that for you or me?" "It's for you. I'm hoping that eating something and drinking the milk will better relax you." Virgil hummed, pressing a little closer to Logan, his cheek resting against his shoulder. Logic paused in spreading his favorite jam onto the toast to cover one of Virgil's hands with his own. "Everything is going to be alright, Virgil. I promise."

And if Logan makes a promise, he keeps it to the bitter end. Virgil didn't respond, just took in how comforting feeling Logan breathing against his skin was. "I am surprised though." "How so?" "I didn't think that you would sleep without a shirt on; that seemed more like something Roman would do." It was true. While Patton slept in both a night shirt and pants, Logan only wore pajama bottoms. "It's just more comfortable for me. Besides, I have to wonder myself how you don't overheat, since you do sleep in your jacket." If you took what he normally wore, Virgil was only missing the shoes and pants. "I like my jacket it...it makes me feel safe."

Logan hummed in understanding, taking both the plate of toast and the glass of milk into his hands, turning in Virgil's arms to indicate that he was heading back to his room. Once they were inside, Logan had Virgil get into his bed, placing the glass of warm milk onto his nightstand for a moment so he could get the little standing tray Patton had got him when he found out that he tended to eat in his bed at night. "You're still reading that thing?" Virgil asked as he took the glass and swallowed a small sip; he didn't want to risk throwing up since his nightmare was still in his mind. "Well, I have been helping Roman edit a few of his scripts, so it takes out of the time I'd normally be using to read." Logan glanced to Virgil when he scooted closer, resting his head against Logan's shoulder.

An idea hit Logan, but he would wait until he had finished eating his toast. Virgil tried to keep up with Logan as he read with him in silence, but Christ this man could read fast. Logan downed the last of his toast, licking his lips clean of any left over jam, before he shifted a little so the book was resting against his legs. Virgil raised a brow at why he changed how he was holding the book. "She grasped at the frame of the window, making sure she didn't tilt over the thin edge too far. In the distance, her jade eyes could see the outline of the church, where Dove said she and Carver would be." Virgil realized that was the first line of the new page.

Logan was reading to him.

Virgil wiggled a little closer, feeling as Logan's arm wrapped around his body to keep him flush with his own, taking little sips of the milk now and then, having already finished his slice of toast. Despite having started reading the story smack in the middle of the book, Virgil quickly understood the plot up to that point: the main character, also called Virgil, was trying to recover her memories that had been stolen by the government agency she used to work for; along the way, she encounters an old enemy, Carver, and befriends him. Carver introduced Virgil to Dove, Lily, and Scott: people who were a key part to Virgil's past and memories. At this point in the novel, Carver had saved Virgil from being recaptured by her old agency, treating her injuries before informing her that Dove has stumbled upon something she thinks will help spark a few of Virgil's memories, and that they were going to met up at the church.

As he listened intently, Virgil felt his eyes start to drift, a pleasant tingling washing up and down his spine.  _Didn't think this would be one of my ASMR triggers._ He's listened to it before and he knows it helps his personal anxiety--which was currently being washed away with each word Logan spoke--but he never thought that Logan's voice would calm him as much as it was. He placed his now empty glass onto the tray, cuddled a little further against Logan's body, and felt as his eyes drooped close, distantly feeling as his hair was stroked and a pair of lips were tenderly presses against his forehead.


	7. Intermission, Part III

Roman walked downstairs to see that Virgil was on the couch, curled up under one of Patton's blankets, cradling a glass of juice in his hands, his half-eaten breakfast on the coffee table. "Everything alright, Virgil?" Roman asked softly, kneeling before the other so he didn't tower over him and make him feel small if something was wrong. Virgil shook his head and Roman frowned. "What's the matter then?" Virgil glanced to the glass of juice in his hands, but said nothing. Prince Roman sighed, reaching his hand up to gently smooth some of Virgil's bedhead back down, making sure to keep his bangs over his eyes. "I'm here for you if you need to talk, darling. I know you and I don't have the best history, but I'm more than willing to move past that if it means actually helping you."

Virgil gave him a weak grin, leaning forward just enough to take another bite of his waffles. Roman stood and walked into the kitchen, his arms playfully looping around Patton's middle. "What's going on with Virgil? I know that he most likely won't come to me to talk, but I know that he'll talk to both you and Logan." Patton, after shooting Logan an glance, sighed in defeat and fell against Roman's frame. "It seems that Virgil's having trouble sleeping again and that he keeps having nightmares." "What? When did this start?" "About two days ago." Logan spoke up, pouring himself another cup of coffee.

"It seems that the theme of his nightmare is constant, however." "Really? What was his nightmare last night?" "That I was killed. I'm guessing he told you that he saw you dead in his nightmare, Patton?" Morality nodded his head. "So that only leaves two people left: Thomas and myself. The real question now is who is he going to see dead tonight?" "If his last two nightmares are any indication...it might be you, Roman." Logan chimed, leaning against the counter, his eyes settling on Virgil. "Do you have any theories as to why he's having nightmares of us being killed?"

"One person comes to mind, though none of us would like their company." Roman growled a little at Logic's words. "That snake played me like a fiddle. But could he really be the cause of his nightmares?" "It...It might be." Patton spoke up, getting the attention of the others. "He didn't say anything to me, but I could clearly tell that Virgil has a bit of a history with him; it might not have been the best relationship either. Maybe seeing someone who can so easily hurt Thomas is making him afraid?" The others said nothing, just glanced over the island that separated the kitchen and the commons, seeing as a tiny little grin flashed onto Virgil's lips before it was gone.

"...I'll have him come to me, tonight. Should he have another nightmare, I will make sure that he comes and talks to me about it." "You're really willing to do that, Roman? Even with the 'bad blood' between you two?" The Prince nodded to Logan. "I have to. I know I don't show it very well, but I really do care a lot about Virgil; I don't want to see him--or any of you--upset or afraid. I feel...compelled to protect him, to be his shield what ever way I can." Roman stood firm with his words, quickly casting a spell over Virgil, making sure his statement remained truth.

He was going to help end Virgil's nightmares, one way or another.


	8. To Hold A Prince's Heart

Virgil was slammed against the wall, groaning as his skull cracked harshly against the concrete. He pushed himself up, or tired to, his vision blurry. "Virgil!" He heard a voice shout and then warm, powerful hands were wrapped under his arms, pulling him to his feet. "...Roman? What are you doing here?" "I'm protecting you." "No...No, no, you need to get out of here! This...This  _thing_ is not something you can fight!" "What? Virgil, breathe, please. You know I can handle myself in a--" "It's killed Patton and Logan!" Virgil barked, getting the Prince to quiet down.

"I-It... This thing killed them, Roman. I...I-I saw their bodies. I...I can't lose you too. Not you. Anyone but you." "Has it gone after Thomas?" Virgil shook his head. "Won't go near him, thank God, but..." Roman placed his hand over Virgil's cheek, getting his attention before he felt his lips press against his forehead. "I'm stronger than I look, darling. Can you trust that I will be alright?" Virgil stuttered, tears swelling in his eyes. "I-I want to, oh God do I want to, b-but I know what this thing can do...or partly what it can do. I...I don't want to lose you; I  **can't** lose you." "Virgil, my dear, tell me why this thing scares you so much." "Because it's taking away from me the people I love the most. The people I've tried so hard to be friends with, to be part of their lives, and now that I am...I'm too scared that I'm gonna lose all of you. A-And now, I-I am...I'm having the ones I hold closest to my heart getting ripped away from me!" Virgil spoke, starting to break down.

Roman reached up with his other hand, cupping Virgil's face, giving him his usual charming smile. "I won't let that happen any longer. I swear to you. We all love you, Virgil. We always will." Virgil shakily moved his hand over Roman's, returning his grin weakly.

Then a blackness was snapped around Roman's waist and he was dragged into the darkness. "No, Roman!" No. No! Virgil started running, slamming door after door against the wall, desperate to find the Prince.

No.

Not Roman.

This  _thing_ can't have Roman!

NEVER!

Virgil hastened his steps, finding himself in a hallway that was just caked with blood. He saw chunks of meat and organs splattered on the walls and the ceiling, broken bones scattered about on the floor. There was only one door, and he could hear Roman's screams of agony from inside the room. "Roman! Fight it, Roman, please!" Virgil called as he smashed against the door, the thing didn't budge at all. No, no, nonono! He repeated the action over and over, forced to listen as hunks of flesh slopped onto the floor, bones being cracked apart, and Roman's bellows of misery from each and every action.

Suddenly, everything was silent inside of the room and Virgil stilled; the door was unlocked a moment later. He hesitated, but reached his hand out and grabbed the knob, twisting it, and slowly shoving the door open. He found Roman, slumped over, somehow still sitting upright. Nothing looked wrong or out of place; maybe he had managed to beat that thing. "R-Roman?" He hushed, walking slowly towards him, kneeling down and gently taking his head in his hands.

It was then that Roman fell apart like a house of cards. Virgil jumped as he fell onto the floor, scurrying away as parts of Roman's arms and legs just slid off his limbs like misplaced items on a crooked shelf, the wet slapping noise barely registering to Virgil's ears. His arms and legs fell away from his torso like they were never attached to them in the first place, each limb being severed in such a way that he looked like some twisted version of a Ken doll. His tunic was ruined, his chest cracked open, his lungs missing, intestines pooling around his groin and hips like they were trying to hide the area his legs were ripped from.

His liver was pierced between his ribs and his heart was pulled from his chest, shoved onto the shattered parts of his breastbone like a trophy. His legs and arms had sections craved out of them, chucks in the shape of a bowl or spoon just gone, exposing the fractured and splintered bones underneath. Virgil glanced up and realized that Roman's head was missing, a gaping hole where his throat should have been staring at him. He shifted a little bit and that's when he noticed the strange weight in his lap. He glanced down and tried not to scream.

In his lap was Roman's head; nose broken, lower jaw half ripped from his skull, his tongue yanked out and pierced into his broken teeth on his upper jaw. But what was the most horrid thing was that while Roman did have the same distant, cold, lifeless, dead eyes he saw on Patton and Logan, they only  _just_ turned that way; Roman had only passed away mere moments ago. He took his head into his shaky hands, cradling it to his chest as he doubled over and cried.

* * *

Virgil jolted awake. No scream, no tears, no anxiety. He just felt cold and numb. He got out of his bed and tried to go to the others rooms. He cracked the door to Patton's room and found the man asleep.  _I shouldn't wake him up._ He knows he told Patton that he would get one of them if he couldn't sleep, but he felt bad if he woke the other up. He closed the door and walked over to Logan's room; he heard that he was still up, despite normally being asleep at this hour, most likely trying to finish something up so he or Thomas don't have to worry about it in the morning.  _I shouldn't bother him_ _._ While he would love to be read to again, he didn't want to bother Logic when he's clearly busy. Who did that leave?

Roman.

Virgil faintly heard his footsteps scuffle against the carpet, but he didn't really care, finally feeling the tears and anxiety overtake him as the numbness faded. He slowly opened the door to Roman's room, stepped inside, and then shut the door. Roman was a pretty heavy sleeper.  _Maybe I can crawl in under the sheets?_ He sluggishly walked closer to Roman's four-post bed, the curtains pulled to the sides and tied up. It appeared inviting, welcoming whoever came into his room to lounge on or in it. Carefully pulling the sheets up, Virgil slid under them, staying as close to the edge of the bed as he could.

He didn't want to bother Roman. Virgil felt as his anxiety start to swallow up more of his thoughts as Roman rolled onto his back, his hand falling close to Virgil's lips. Anxiety glanced up and...Jee-muh-nattie. Roman was so handsome, so at peace as he slept. Virgil wishes he could be like that again. "...Mgn...Virgil? What the matter?" Roman spoke as he stirred awake after his leg brushed against one of Virgil's. "I...It's nothing." He started to slip out of the bed when Roman's arms were around him, pulling him into his chest. "Don't be like that. What's wrong?"

Tears fell down Virgil's face like a broken faucet, coiling his arms around Roman's torso and burying his face into his neck. "I-I..! I h-had a...a nightmare, a-and I di-didn't want t-to wake Patton up! A-And I...I-I...I didn't wa-want to b-bother Logan!" "Sh, sh, sh. Breathe, darling. You're safe. I've got you. No bad monsters are going to get you while I'm here." He cooed like he trying to calm a child and in truth he really was, Virgil shaking and sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to Roman for dear life. Roman just held him close, stroking his hair, kissing his forehead over and over, humming a soft little lullaby to try and soothe the anxious bundle in his arms.

Virgil felt so protected like this. Being held in Roman's strong, powerful, yet welcoming and warm arms. It was then that he realized that, outside of a pair of boxers, Roman sleeps naked. And that was actually pretty comforting at the moment; he could feel his soft, warm skin against his own, know that he was safe, and alive, and here. "What did you see?" Virgil glanced down. "...Was I dead in your nightmare?" Virgil jumped, still not saying anything. "My sweet, anxious darling, please look at me." His words were soft and Virgil did so after a moment. "I am right here with you am I not? Am I not holding you tightly, warmly, in my arms? Can you feel the heat of my body radiating into yours?" Virgil nodded his head.

"Then I am alive and well. I am with you. And I am not leaving your side anytime soon." Roman hushed, pressing his forehead to Virgil's as he reached a hand up and wiped away the tears off his cheeks. "Come, perhaps I can help you fall back to sleep." "H-How?" Roman just smirked, rolling onto his back and pulled Virgil over his body so he was lying on his chest. "R-Roman?" "Sh. Just listen, Virgil." He wanted to speak, and that's when he both heard and felt it.

Roman's heartbeat.

He felt as it pulsed calmly, steadily against his cheek and ear. It was like a sleeping spell was casted onto him as his body started to relax. "A heartbeat is the oldest lullaby in human history, my dear. I will never mind if you wish you listen to mine if you ever feel scared. I am the Prince after all; I'm suppose to protect the people I love." Virgil stiffened a little at that. "You...You mean that, Princey?" "Of course I do, Virg. Patton, Logan, and I love you. Yes, Logan and I have a little harder time showing that to you than Patton does, but that doesn't mean that we don't care about you." "But...you were always tossing harsh nicknames at me." "They may have seemed harsh, but you can ask Logan: those types of nicknames I only use when I'm addressing someone I care for deeply."

That changed a lot of memories for Virgil. "Y-You mean..?" "Yes. I'm sorry if I had come across as harsh or extremely sassy--" "Or the most extra to have extra-ed." Virgil chipped, getting both of them to smirk. "--but I have always loved and cared about you. I...I just had a hard time accepting that I  **did** love you." "Well...at least you've come to terms with it now. That's what matters to me." Roman felt as Virgil slumped against him more, smiling into his hair as he pressed one last kiss to Virgil's forehead. "I'm glad. Now sleep, my sweet prince. I will be waiting for you in the morrow." Virgil rolled his eyes before they drifted close, a tiny smile on his lips.


	9. Intermission, Part IV

Virgil stirred awake with the sound of a heartbeat washing into his ear. "Morning, Sunshine." Roman spoke, his hand gently stroking up and down Virgil's arm. "Hey...um, morning." "Sleep better?" Roman asked and Virgil nodded; he thankfully had blank dreams once he fell back asleep. "Patton and Logan should be up; wanna get some breakfast?" Virgil hummed, carefully pushing himself up, his cheeks heating up a little as his hands were pressed against Roman's bare chest. "What's the matter?" "I...um...I didn't realized just how...toned you were." It was true, Roman had more defined muscles than the rest of them.

"Well, if you adventure as much as I do, that tends to happen." Roman spoke, reaching up to smooth down Virgil's bedhead. "Oh, before we go, do you mind taking off your undershirt?" "What? W-Why?" The Prince only smirk, sliding out of his bed and walked to his dresser. Virgil, still confused, did as Roman asked, and was shocked to see Roman hand him one of his shirts. It was a short sleeved shirt that was royal blue. Anxiety cocked a brow. "I think that part of the reason you sleep better is because you can smell our scent. I'm thinking that maybe you'd be calmer during the day if you had it with you too."

It...made some sense to Virgil. Quickly slipping it on, he was surrounded by the smell of steel, the forest after it rains, and a gentle lavender aroma. "Smells nice doesn't it?" Virgil hummed in agreement, quickly throwing his jacket back on so he could bundle it up and keep Roman's scent closer. He got dressed in his normal clothing, scooping Virgil up into his arms after he got his jeans and shoes back on, making sure he could still pick up his heartbeat as his head rested against his chest.

Patton glanced up when he heard Roman come downstairs, making a small, mixed noise of joy and distress when he saw the Prince holding Virgil in his arms. "That's so cute, but did you have another nightmare, Virgil?" "...Y-Yeah." "Goodness, that's not good." Logan spoke up, walking closer to the duo and combing his fingers through Virgil's hair. "I would like for him to try something tonight and I need both of your help to do it." "Of course, kiddo!" "Whatever you may need." Roman smiled warmly. "See? I told you we all love you." Virgil blushed a little, but said nothing.

"So what's this idea you want to try?" "Virgil's told me that I was the one killed in his last nightmare." They saw as Patton and Logan frowned. "What I would like for him to try tonight is to be surrounded by our scents. They seem to help keep the nightmares away after he has one." "You theorize that, if he feels like he's not alone at night by having our scents with him, that the nightmares should stay away?" "That's the hope. We'll see tonight if it works." Virgil felt tears swell into his eyes and he hid his face in Roman's neck. "Sweety?" "I-I...I'm sorry, I just..." "What's wrong, darling?" "I just really hopes this works cause...cause I don't want t-to see w-what I k-k-keep se-seeing in my nigh-nightmares!" He stuttered out, the tears now falling down his cheeks.

"Sh, sh, sh. Breathe, Virgil. It's okay, we're all right here." Logan hushed, he and Patton walking closer to the duo and gently stroking either Virgil's hair or his skin. "We will do whatever we must to make your nightmares go away, I promise Virgil." "That's right, honey. We will always try to protect you like you have protected us for all these years." "Just have some trust in us, okay, Hot Topic? We want these nightmares to stop just as much as you do." They each spoke and Virgil felt himself calming. "T-Th-Thank you, guys."


	10. The Monster

Virgil fought hard against the blackness that snared his arms, struggling to break its hold. He heard a maniacal cackle and growled. " ** _What's the matter, Virgil? Can't break free?_** " "What do you want from me?!" It laughed again and then the blackness on his arms lifted him up and threw him across the room. He slammed into the wall and groaned, head spinning with pain.

He tried to push himself up, but his hand slipped against something wet. Glancing down, he screamed as he scrambled out of the pool of blood he sat it. " ** _That's right. Run. Run!_** " The thing laughed, Virgil trying to open any of the doors he came across, but none of them opened.

As he traveled down more and more hallways, he noticed that they got progressively more coated with blood, things like bones, flesh, muscles, and organs being splattered over the ceiling and walls, and scattered over the floor. He felt the bile raising higher in his throat with each second he spent racing past all of the body parts. Where was this thing?! What did it want with him?! Finally, he managed to shove a door open and what he saw made his knees give out.

He saw a shadowed figure kneeling down, Patton's, Logan's, and Roman's mutilated bodies on the floor before it. What appeared to be its hands gently stroking their blood soaked corpses almost lovingly, leaning down to tenderly move the hair out of their eyes. "W...Why..?" " ** _Hm?_** " "Why?! Why did you kill them?!" The thing straightened up as it turned to face him, a bright smile spreading its lips. " ** _Oh, my dear, sweet Virgil. I didn't do a thing to them._** " "Yes you did! Y-You killed them! You tore apart their bodies!" The thing cocked its hips, one hand coming to rest against its mouth, a twisted smirk on its lips.

" ** _Well, that is true. You did do this after all._** " What? "What are you talking about?" " ** _Oh dear, didn't I tell you?_** " The thing vanished and Virgil suddenly was in the spot it once stood in. He looked up over the other side of the pile of bodies and felt his blood run cold at what he saw. " ** _I am you._** " The shadow version of himself spoke, a twisted, joyful grin on his mouth. " ** _You did this after all, just like you said. You killed them._** " "N-No..." But when he glanced down to his hands, they were caked with dried blood and other bodily fluids, his clothes soaked in the crimson shade as chunks of flesh and muscle clung to his jacket, shirt, and pants, the white on his shoes dyed a rust color.

"N-No. No! I didn't do this! I didn't kill them!" " ** _Oh come now! No need to deny it! Don't you remember their screams?_** " "What are you saying? They were only screaming in pain! They--" Virgil cut himself off as each of their deaths came flooding back to him.

_"No! Virgil, honey, stop! Don't do this! Please, don't! I--"_

_"ARGH! V-Virgil, please! Please cease this! You don't have to do this! You--"_

_"No, stop! Virgil, I...I won't fight you. Please just...if you're insistent, make it quick."_

Patton.

Logan.

Roman.

"I-I... No. No, there's no way! There's no way I killed them!" " ** _Oh, but the truth is hard to swallow, isn't it? Don't you remember their faces? The betrayal in their eyes as you ripped them apart? Don't you remember feeling their bones snapping in your hand, the way their flesh and muscle would be so tense, then just suddenly give way as you pulled it off their bodies? Don't you remember how warm and good their blood and organs felt in the palm of your hand?_** " "No, stop it. Stop it! I didn't do this! I didn't! I DIDN'T!" The shadow version of himself just laughed.

" ** _How can you deny it, when their blood is already on your hands?_** " He bellowed out laughing before he sunk away into the shadows, Virgil crumbling to his knees, the bile so close to escaping his throat but he somehow managed to hold it down.

"No..."

"No..!"

* * *

" **NO!** " Virgil screamed, jolting up, sweat coating his body. He glanced down to his form and saw that he was wearing Logan's polo, Patton's cardigan, and was surrounded by Roman's tunic. He hastily threw the tunic across the room, yanking off the cardigan and polo, throwing them in the same direction of the tunic. He heard footfall racing for his room and quickly used his powers to seal the door, blocking any of them from getting inside.

'Virgil! Virgil, are you alright?' That was Roman's voice, most likely him who was jiggling the door handle. "S-Stay away!" 'What? Kiddo, don't be silly! Just open the door, please.' "N-No! No, stay back! Stay away from me!" 'Virgil, what's going on?' Logan asked, Anxiety quickly scrambling out of his bed and pressing himself in the far corner of his room. "Stay away from me! I'll hurt you. I'll hurt you!" He heard Roman growl as he started to cry, shaking hard. 'Virgil! Open this door or I'm kicking it down!' "No! Just leave me alone!"

'It's gonna be a snowy day in Florida before that happens!' Roman threatened, his body now ramming against the door. "Just stay away! I'll hurt you! Please, just leave me alone!" But they didn't listen to his pleas.

'Both of you, back.' He heard Roman order before he took a step back and Virgil's door was burst open thanks to Roman's foot greeting it. "Virgil!" He spoke, rushing to him; he was met with heavy shoves against his chest, but he was easily able to overpower Virgil's attempts to get him away. "Sh, sh. I've got you. I've got you." "No...No, stay away, I...I-I'll..." "No you won't. I know you won't, darling. Sh, sh. I've got you." Virgil collapsed in Roman's arms, the Prince quickly pulling him flush with his body, his arms firmly pressed against Virgil's back.

"Why are you saying you'll hurt us, Virgil?" Logan asked as he and Patton entered the room, the father of the group rushing to Roman's side, stroking Virgil's hair as he peppered his face with little kisses. "My...My nightmares. T-They... It was the same thing killing each of you, and...a-and it t-turned out t-to be m-m-me t-that was..." The others stilled for a moment. "Are you sure?" Virgil weakly nodded his head. "I...I-It told me, showed me, that w-we we-were the same wh-when I f-finally fou-found it, but...when I-I looked a-at my han-hands, they...oh God, they were just caked with all of your blood." Roman lifted Virgil up, spreading his legs over his hips as he cradled him against his form more, Patton taking advantage of the new position and started to rub little circles into his back.

"Sweety, you did no such thing though! Do any of us look hurt or...or dead to you?" "N...N-No, but--" "Do you honestly believe that you would ever intentionally harm any of us?" "N-No, but I--" "But nothing, darling. You know, deep in your heart, that all of us are safe and alive, and that you would never hurt any of us. You have nothing to fear. We will always be here to protect you; we will always be at your side when you need us most. This I swear to you, is the truth you know to be unwavering in your heart. You will protect us just like we will protect you." Roman sighed in relief when Virgil's body un-tensed a little. "Come, lets get you back to sleep."

Roman spoke, turning on his heel and heading back towards Virgil's bed. He still had him cradled to his chest as he laid down, moving Virgil off his body before he placed his head over his heart so he could listen to it. Roman kept his arm out and that's when he felt Patton crawl into his bed behind him, his arm looping around his waist as he cuddled against his back, planting more kisses to his shoulder, neck, and cheek. Logan opened his hand for a moment, summoning a book before he joined them on Roman's right, sitting in such a way that all of them could read the book.

"Carver and Lily didn't know what to do, still dazed by how freighted Virgil seemed to be after recovering just a small fraction of her memories. In a bold move, Carver walked closer to the shaking woman, kneeling down before carefully placing his hand on her shoulder. She jumped at the contact, but didn't argue against his touch, feeling as he rubbed little circles into the limb, hearing as he sat down next to her." Logan read and Virgil felt every ounce of fear and anxiety that had swallowed him whole vanish.

Patton's warm, comforting hold on his frame; Logan's smooth, calm voice; Roman's steady, strong heartbeat against his ear.

It all dragged the nightmare away, letting Virgil relax and slowly drift off to sleep. The most grateful smile any of them had seen plastered onto his lips before he finally slipped back into slumber.


	11. Intermission, Part V

Virgil stirred awake with a hand holding his own, arms coiled loosely around his middle, and the sound of a heartbeat in his ear. Lifting his head a little, he smiled when he saw that the rest of the Sides were still asleep, peaceful expressions on their features. He stroked the skin of Logan's hand with his thumb, his other hand taking hold of one of Patton's as he squeezed a little tighter. He felt the steady rise and fall of Roman's chest and smiled warmly.

Prince Roman was right. They all  _did_ love him; he didn't really doubt it, but...this is the first in a long time that he actually is  aware of what being loved looks like. It was them staying with him while he cried his eyes out; holding him close and securely in their arms; hushing comforting words and tones to him. It was them ignoring their own need for sleep to make sure he was calm. It was them pushing past the anxiety he had caused them to make sure that Virgil was able to fall asleep again. It was them ignoring his pleas for them to leave him alone, to come into his personal bubble, and reassure him that everything was going to be alright.

"...I love all of you." "You don't know how long we've been waiting for you to say that, darling." Roman spoke up. It was clear to Virgil now that they all had woken up before him and were just pretending to sleep, when both Logan and Patton smiled. "Jerks." "You know you love us." Patton chimed, planting a little sleepy kiss onto his shoulder; it seemed like he had been falling asleep again. "Yeah..." Roman carefully sat up, making sure that Virgil was still pressed against his body, Patton and Logan pulling away just enough to sit up themselves, their hands snaring back Virgil's.

"It appears that you were able to fall asleep quickly with all of us here." Logan pointed out, since when they had shared his bed, Virgil was out in about 13 pages; he fell asleep with in 5 pages last night. "Maybe...it's not just your scents that I respond to. Maybe...Maybe it's me being with you guys is what's helping me sleep; that's keeping the nightmares away." "That would make sense; humans do sleep better when sharing their bed with someone they have feelings of affection towards." "Well, if that's the case, then Virgil can just sleep with one of us from now on!" Patton nearly sung that; he was clearly happy about that.

Ah, who was he kidding? Virgil was happy about that too. But there was something that he needed to do first. "Roman, you can enter dreams, right?" "That's correct." "Is it possible for you to bring Logan and Patton with you?" "Virgil, what are you suggesting?" Roman asked, a worried look in his eyes. "That...shadow me...when I found it, there was a look in his eyes that I know too personally. I...I think I can put an end to my nightmares, but I'm going to need help from all of you." "Please don't tell me that you need to force a nightmare tonight."

Roman sounded like he was begging, and maybe he was, but he sighed in defeat when Virgil nodded his head. "Maybe the nightmares won't go away, maybe they do, but...I need to do this. If I don't confront him, the moment I end up drifting to sleep alone, he'll lash out. He's already killed all of you; I don't want him to target Thomas." It was an understandable point of view. "...Alright. Then we do this tonight. I'll get everything set up downstairs in the commons; I'm not letting that other side of you get an advantage by us being in one of our rooms." "Okay. And... Thank you guys, really. This...This means a lot to me." "We know it does, kiddo." "Just remember that we will be at your side through it all." He smiled to Morality and Logic, settling a little further against Roman's chest. "For now, can we just cuddle for a little longer? My bed has suddenly gotten too comfortable for me to want to leave it." The others just chuckled.


	12. A Dream Gone Awry

Virgil took a slow, steady breath and opened his eyes. Instead of being in that building of horrors, he stood out in an open field, the wind gently ruffling his hair. " ** _Well, well, well. Look who came crawling back. Did you miss killing the ones you love that much?_** " Shadow Virgil asked, appearing across the field, a twisted smirk on his lips. "No, I've had enough of that. I'm actually here for you." His shadow only smirked wider and Virgil was blindsided by a black tendril shooting out of the ground, colliding with his jaw and felt him flying off his feet. He bounced against the ground a few times, skidding to a stop, his head throbbing as the world spun a little bit.

Shadow Virgil gave him a toothy grin as that tendril b-lined for him, when a man wearing a light blue polo was right in front of him, arms stretched wide. "Stop this, Virgil." Patton calmly spoke and the tendril stilled, a look of shock washing over Shadow Virgil's face. Patton turned and knelt to Virgil, his hand on his shoulder. "You okay?" "Hm-mm. Little dazed, but I'm okay." Logan and Roman were at his side moments later, Logan's right hand lowly raised to act as a protective shield for the duo, Roman standing ready to strike, his sworn drawn and held firmly in his hands.

" ** _W-What? But...But you killed them. I know, I watched you do it!_** " "The ones  _you_ killed were only a part of my mind; they pale in comparison to the real deal." The shadow of himself stammered back a step, unsure of what he should do. Virgil stood back up and he growled, more tendrils springing up from the ground. " ** _Then maybe I should take them away from you too._** " Virgil took a calm lungful of air, his hand lifting up as he walked pasted the others, resting it over Roman's hands. They exchanged a look, though Roman and the others were still extremely worried, and the Prince sheathed his blade. " ** _...What?_** " "There's no need for you to be afraid anymore."

Shadow Virgil jumped in surprise, his eyes growing a little wide as Virgil started to walk to him. " ** _N-No...stay back!_** " "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. You're me, why would I hurt you?" Virgil reassured, his hands raised so he didn't scare his shadow anymore than he already had. Virgil felt the fear and anxiety raising in the other, gently hushing his worries. "See? Nothing to be scared of." Shadow Virgil swallowed, tense and nervous, but visibly more at ease with Virgil being so close. "Though, I don't know why you did what you did. They were just like them."

Virgil spoke, referring to the versions of Patton, Logan, and Roman his shadow had killed. " ** _It's because they're the same that I...I killed them. Virgil, they don't...they don't love you._** ** _They don't want you at their side._** " "And that's where you're wrong." Shadow Virgil looked like he just got slapped, Virgil reaching up and holding his shadow's face in his hands. "The reason they're here, with me, in this place? It's because they  **do** care about me. They  **do** want me by their side. They  **do** love me. It's the same for the ones you killed to." Roman, Patton, and Logan saw as this shadow version of Virgil lost his jaw, suddenly appearing to feel guilty from his actions.

" ** _I-I...I didn't... You mean they... They would have..._** " "Sh, sh, sh. It's alright."

The slick, sharp sound of flesh being pierced seemed to echo in the empty field.

Shadow Virgil glanced down and weakly laughed; Virgil had pierced his heart using one of his shadow tendrils. " ** _Cleaver. Very cleaver._** " "Are you scared?" His shadow coughed up black, his body starting to tremble. " ** _Yes._** " "Don't be. You're going to see them soon. You'll be reunited with them. You won't be alone anymore." Shadow Virgil started to drip away like ink getting washed away with water, fear in his eyes but a little smile on his lips. " ** _They...They won't be mad at me?_** " "No, we won't be, kiddo." Patton spoke up, walking closer to the duo. "That's right. A little upset that you did what you did, yes. But we won't be angry with you." Logan spoke joining them. "He's right, darling. All you'll need to do when you see us again is simply apologize; we'll understand, I promise." Roman spoke, merging with the group.

Shadow Virgil gazed upon his counterpart and smiled at the image before him: Virgil was in the center, Roman at his back, Patton on his left, Logan at his right. " ** _...We've got it good, don't we?_** " Virgil smiled right before the last of his shadow melted away. "Yeah. We do." And then he was gone.

"...You actually did it." Roman spoke, amazed. "He had the same fear I did for the longest time." Virgil spoke, getting the others attention. "I've always loved you guys--even when I would deny it--but I was also so scared that none of you would actually love me back or would even want my company. I know otherwise now, but back then...back when I was still just  _Anxiety_ , not  _Virgil_ , it was one of the biggest fears I had: that I would never be wanted or welcomed by you guys." He got instantly swaddled with arms hugging him and kisses getting pressed to any inch of his head their lips could reach. "Okay, okay! No need to smother me!"

"Heh, but where's the fun in that, Sunshine?" Virgil spun on his heel and tackled Roman to the ground, both of them laughing with Patton and Logan joining moments later. "Ah, I'm glad that you've managed to take care of him, though." "Me too." Virgil grinned into Roman's tunic as he stroked his hair lovingly. "Did you want to wake up?" Virgil shook his head. "It's nice here. We should just relax and spend a little more time here." "Oh? And how much longer were you thinking of?" Logan asked and Virgil rolled off of the Prince, smiling warmly to him. "How about until you guys start to wake up on your own?" The group smiled. "That sounds like a lovely idea, Virgil."


	13. A Definite Cure

Virgil giggled as Patton planted dozens of kisses onto his cheek and forehead. "Okay, okay! I'm up!" "How does bacon and eggs sound for breakfast?" "That's sounds great. Did you want me to wake up Roman?" "If you would please; I can already smell the coffee so I know Logan's up." Virgil nodded, throwing the sheets of Patton's bed off his body, stretching his muscles loose before getting out of the bed, pulling on the old shirt Roman gave him over his head, slipping his jacket on over it. He strode down the hallway to Roman's room, opening up the door to see that the Prince had indeed stayed up way too late last night.

"Ugh, when will you learn, Princey? You are just as bad as Logan." Both of them tended to stay up much later than they should to finish up projects. Roman grunted in pain when Virgil jumped on top of him, his hands landing on his pillows, but his knees greeted his spleen. "Ow... What the heck was that for?" "Staying up too late." Roman glanced up to Virgil and shook his head, managing to roll onto his back and stroke the back of his fingers against Virgil's cheek. "Did you sleep well?" "Mm-hm. Patton had actually been watching some cartoons last night, so that was nice to listen to." Roman grinned up to him, sitting up once Virgil had moved a little bit off of him.

"I see you like the shirt." "What? You smell nice." "Aw, I wish you'd stop beating around the bush and date me." "In your dreams, Princey." "That can be arranged." Roman spoke with a smirk, getting a sassy eye roll and grin from Virgil. "Come on, Pat's making bacon and eggs." "Be down in five." Virgil leaned in and pecked Roman's forehead. "You better, or I'm siccing Logan on you." Now that was a threat if he's ever heard one. Virgil climbed off of the other's bed and headed downstairs himself. Logan didn't say anything as he handed Virgil a cup of coffee, leaning against the counter.

"Uh-oh. Did you stay up late too?" Logan just grunted. "Well, shoot, Lo. If I had known you were working on a project, I would have had Virgil and I sleep in your room." "Shoot. That's right; you do like listening to me work." Virgil shrugged, jumping up onto the counter next to Logan. "It's okay. I'll just sleep in Roman's room tonight." "Oh~! What did Logan do now?" "Didn't tell Patton he was working on a project last night." Virgil stated as Roman came downstairs, walking up behind Morality, looping his arms around his waist as he cooked their food. "I'll make it up to you by starting that book you were interested in when you join me." "Sounds good to me."

Ever since the night Virgil had confronted his shadow and defeated it, he's been sleeping with one of the others. Normally, they just rotate between all of them: starting with Patton, then Logan, then Roman; however, there were some nights were Virgil would get to sleep with two of them. They actively planned out when all four of them would sleep together, either in Virgil's room or the commons. Virgil rarely slept in his own bed now, but not because he was afraid that the nightmares would come back.

When the nightmares first stopped, he had slept on the couch. Now, having gone through what he has, the nightmares will stay away if he was with one of them. He doesn't want to sleep alone anymore, not because he was scared of what might be lurking in the dark corners of his mind, but because he feels too lonely without one of them at his side. He's always enjoyed their company and now that he knows they do too, he kinda wants to make up for the months he spent away from their side. Yes, he still had his insomnia, but it was under much better control now that he as a fool proof method of falling and staying asleep.

For once in his life, Virgil was truly, honestly happy. And he knew the others feel the same way.


End file.
